Through the Tree Trunk
by SkullsandStripes
Summary: The meeting place has been decided. The portal has been opened. And the ODAC travel once more to Wonderland. -Sequel to ODAC in Wonderland-
1. Chapter 1

1. Movie-Verse

2. ODAC (Oakey Dokey Anime Club)

3. Flames will be used to heat the water for Ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own _Alice in Wonderland_ and I never will

**Through the Tree Trunk**

"_Forward, backward, inward, outward_

_Come and join the chase_

_Nothing could be drier_

_Than a jolly Caucus Race!_" Missa sang jovially as her fellow ODAC members raced around the oak tree in the center lawn

"_Backward, forward, outward, inward_

_Bottom to the top_

_Never a beginning_

_There can never be a stop!_" the other Honorary Citizens of Wonderland chorused as they ran

"_To skipping, hopping, tripping_

_Fancy free all day_

_Started it tomorrow_

_But will finish yesterday!_" Missa warbled brightly before dropping to a cheerful hum

"This. Is. ASININE!" Danny gasped out as he was pulled along by Other Katy

"Oh, come on! This is fun!" Other Katy chirped in return before picking up the pace

"My chains are getting tangled…" Sara lamented while struggling to avoid tripping herself up

"You think _your_ chains are getting tangled…" John retorted in much the same predicament as Sara

"'_Round and 'round and 'round we go_

_Until forever more_

_For once we were behind_

_But now we find we are be…"_ Missa finally stopped humming to rise into song again

"_Forward, backward, inward, outward_

_Come and join the chase_

_Nothing could be drier_

_Than a jolly Caucus Race!_" the same members from before finished

The clock tower in the middle of the center lawn struck high noon as the last note of the song faded away. While the other ODAC members attempted to catch their breath and soothe their muscles, Shannon, Ama, Katie, Jenni, and Ulga broke from the Caucus Race track and found places on the soft grass near where Missa was standing.

"That was so much fun!" Missa exclaimed while throwing her arms into the air

"And you all did so well for the first ever ODAC Caucus Race!" she congratulated as she beamed at those gathered around her

Missa glanced over at the members still clustered around the tree before speaking once more.

"We'll give those guys some time to catch up…or fall behind…before we officially start the ODAC meeting." Missa announced

The members already assembled in one corner of the circle waited patiently for the others to join them. Once the ODAC 'meeting room' was full, Missa plopped down in between Shannon and Katie. After the meeting had been called to order and the attendance had been taken, Missa clapped her hands together and rubbed them a bit.

"First things first…" Missa began

"Well _of course_ they're first!" Shannon interrupted. "If they weren't they'd be second or third things."

"Now you see why you're the Vice President." Missa informed Shannon

A few moments passed by before Missa snapped her fingers in recollection and went on with what she wanted to say.

"Before I was so helpfully interrupted, our not second or third point of business is in regard to where today's ODAC meeting will be held. In case you were curious as to what all the nonsense behind the Caucus Race was, it was to get you all in the mood for….Wonderland!" Missa stated

"Wonderland?" Shane questioned

"She's talking about that group concussion they all had." Danny told him

Shane made a small 'o' of understanding with his mouth.

"Before we all head out I need to get a quick count of who all is coming." Missa said

"I've had quite enough of 'Wonderland' for one day." Danny commented. "So I think I'll just stay…come along as well."

He had changed his decision mid-sentence for Other Katy had raised her hand; with a defeated sigh, he reluctantly raised his hand.

Missa counted the number of raised hands around the circle before jotting down the names in a notebook.

"OK! I have Danny, Other Katy, Mayra, Hannah, Satoshi, Mark, Steven, KC, Jaya, Tana, Shannon, Ama, Katie, Jenni, Ulga, and myself." Missa read aloud from her notes

After double-checking to make sure that what she had written was correct, Missa tucked her things away in her pack and turned back to the waiting ODAC members.

"For those of you staying behind: As I have mentioned before, if either Shannon or I are not available for the meeting, there is no 'official' ODAC meeting. But if you still want to hang out around here, then feel free to do so." Missa stated

"As for those of you attending the ODAC meeting in Wonderland: Our beloved Oakey will serve as the door, through which we will enter in to Wonderland. Katie and Jenni will go through first and assist you along the way. Once you reach the bottom, move to the side, and wait for the others. I'll go through last and close the door behind us." Missa instructed

With her instructions given, Missa rose to her feet and moved to the other side of the oak tree, taking the majority of the circle along with her. After drawing in a deep breath, Missa reached out and put her hand to the trunk of the tree. The rough bark turned metal smooth and she found herself gripping a brass doorknob. Missa turned the knob and pulled back on it; a door, complete with a window and curtains, swung open.

"This is _so_ not happening…" Danny muttered

"But it already did!" Katie twittered as she stepped past him with Jenni trotting along behind her

Katie pulled her top hat down tight and Jenni tucked her waistcoat snug around her before they stepped through the door side-by-side.

"What's it like down there?" Missa called into the darkness

"Come on down and see for yourself!" Katie and Jenni replied in unison

The first person in line came forward and went through the door. The process continued on like this until it was Danny's turn.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Danny questioned as he peered into the darkness

"Sure we're sure!" Missa chirped confidently

Danny raised a skeptical brow.

"Sweetie…" Other Katy chided him in a tone opposite of the word

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Danny consented before stepping through with Other Katy right behind him

Now that all the members had gone through, Missa adjusted her collar and followed after them. She pulled the door shut behind her and it melded back into the tree trunk, leaving no sign that it had existed only mere moments before.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to take this time to thank all of the people who visited, read, alerted, faved, and reviewed this story. (I know it's been a long time since I updated.)

**Through the Tree Trunk**

**Chapter 2**

Snatches of conversation fluttered about as the ODAC slowly drifted down amongst all manner of antiques; every thing within the tree trunk was illuminated by a low, ever color-changing light from the oil lamps that Katie and Jenni had managed to turn on. After performing a 'check-in' with all of the other members, the two girls settled into a nook of sorts. From there they could both watch the passing bric-a-brac and assist the rest of the ODAC if need be.

"Now _this_ is more like it," Katie sighed as she reclined in a plush armchair and put her feet up on a foot stool

"It sure beats a free fall into darkness." Jenni stated while thumbing through a book. "At least this time around there is something to do."

Not far from where Katie and Jenni were chatting, Danny, Other Katy, KC, and Jaya were gathered around a table that had floated up complete with a chair for each of them. Whilst the three girls were busy taking in their surroundings, Danny reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pen.

"What are you doing, Danny?" Ulga questioned her fellow ODAC member when he held the pen out at arm's length and let it go

"Checking the gravitational constant." Danny replied as he watched the pen remain suspended exactly where he had released it

"And?" Ulga prompted after a few moments had passed

"The gravitational constant isn't 'constant' .We all have the sensation of falling, but the pen is held stationary. Yet we are all able to sit on the furniture around us. But _that_ isn't the only anomaly; a whole myriad of objects appear to be passing us during their ascent or descent." Danny informed her

He reached out and grabbed his pen, which had been attempting to drift away during his explanation, and jotted down his findings on a passing note pad he'd managed to snag.

"You're going to strain yourself, Danny." Shannon admonished lightly as she picked up a teapot from a silver tray and poured herself a cup of tea

The tea flowed upwards from the spout and into an overturned cup that was floating above her head. The tea stayed in place as Shannon fixed the drink to her liking; once she was finished she reached up and turned the cup over before bringing it to her lips.

"Some tea sounds good right about now," Katie mused out loud

"Can you send the tea tray up here?" Jenni asked

Shannon gave the tray a light tap and it rose up to meet the two girls.

"Thanks, Shannon!" they chorused

"You're Welcome." Shannon returned

While Shannon went back to her tea and Katie and Jenni made theirs, Ama came over to the table Danny, Other Katy, KC, and Jaya were gathered around and put a hand on Jaya's shoulder.

"Are you all going to be okay?" Ama inquired gently

"Yeah…" Jaya stated loftily

"It's just this whole experience of weightlessness." KC replied. "It's a little 'much'."

"And that pesky flouting of the laws of physics that seems to keep happening." Danny quipped

"Now, honey, we're in a _tree trunk_ going to _Wonderland_." Other Katy began

"I think it's safe to say that the laws of physics have flown out of the window." she continued

Danny frowned

"But there _has_ to be some form logic to all this!" he argued. "It's impossible not to have _at least_ one!"

"So by your way of thinking, it's possible to have no logic at all. Which _is_ a form of logic in and of itself." Ulga stated

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again, glaring at the now-grinning girl.

Moments later it was as if the ground had rushed up to meet them, or they had hurried down to meet it, for the entire group was standing on the tiled floor of a long, warped hallway.

Missa took the lead and the rest of the ODAC fell in step behind her. The group kept on going until they came upon a room with nothing but a tiny door on one wall. Missa approached the door and knelt down to its level, knocking lightly on the wood with a fingertip.

"Oh, my! Visitors at this hour!" a voice cried

Missa pulled her hand back to see that the little golden doorknob was blinking up at her. It seemed to scrutinize her for a moment or two before its eyes widened.

"If it isn't my favorite people!" the Doorknob exclaimed cheerfully

"You know who we are?" Missa asked. "I don't think we've met before…"

"We haven't met before, at least not face-to-face. But there isn't a single person in Wonderland who doesn't know who you six are." the Doorknob stated while beaming around at the Honorary Citizens of Wonderland

"Really?" Missa asked while blinking

The Doorknob nodded, or something akin to it, and continued on with a smile.

"What can I do for you all today?" he inquired

"We wanted to hold our ODAC meeting in Wonderland. Do you mind letting us in?" Missa informed him

"Not at all!" the Doorknob cried jovially

"But I am afraid the way is impassable at the moment, for you all are simply far too big. I suggest you try the bottle on the table." he advised

A glass table came sailing from somewhere within the depths of the twisted hall and set itself up in the room. A tiny bottle with a tag affixed to the neck appeared on the table once it was settled. Mayra, who was standing closest to where the table landed, picked up the bottle and read the tag.

"It says 'Drink Me'." Mayra read before looking up from the tag, her eyes scanning over those gathered with her

"Oh, by all means, let's." Danny quipped which earned him a sharp elbow in the side from Other Katy

Satoshi stepped forward from the crowd of ODAC members.

"I'll try it." he offered

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you don't have to, Satoshi-Dude…" Hannah started in a worried tone, ever the matron of the group

"Mm-Hm!" Satoshi confirmed with a nod

Satoshi accepted the tiny bottle from Mayra and took a sip from it. The ODAC members around him watched in wonder as one of the tallest amongst their numbers shrunk down to only a few inches in height.

"Hey! I'm small enough to fit through the door now!" Satoshi squeaked up to them

The now mini-member of the ODAC was soon joined by his taller-to-smaller companions and it was not long before all the members of the ODAC (even Danny) were gathered about the legs of the table.

"Are we small enough now, Mister Doorknob?" Ama tittered

"Quite. Quite." the Doorknob replied brightly

Missa moved to the Doorknob and gave him a turn, backing up so as to pull the door open. A collective gasp rose up from the other ODAC members, prompting Missa to peek around the door to see what had caused the reaction.

"I don't remember _this_ from before…" Missa commented upon seeing the fierce snow flurries beyond the door

"Maybe this is just an area of Wonderland we haven't visited before," Shannon suggested with shrug

"What are we going to do?" Katie wondered. "We're from Florida! We're not dressed for this!"

"Not dressed for it? I'm just not built for it!" Steven stated

"You and I both," Katie agreed

The two of them were already covered in goose flesh and shivering from the chill seeping past the door.

Missa, who had been peering through the door at the blizzard, turned towards the others.

"OK! Tall people to the front! Short people to the back! Line up in rows of four! Steven and Katie near the center! Huddle up close and stay all together!" Missa ordered

The ODAC members did as their leader said and arranged themselves from tallest to shortest.

"Will you be able to close the door by yourself, Mr. Doorknob?" Jenni called out from her place

She received a muffled, though cheerful, response and what she took to be a nod by a small rattle of the door.

Assured that the Doorknob could manage on his own, the ODAC made their way into Wonderland.

**ROCK and ROLL!** (Read and Review!)


End file.
